sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot Day
Name: Elliot Day Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Puzzles, helping people, writing for the school newspaper, crime novels/TV shows Appearance: Elliot is often mistaken in age, having always looked younger than he is. Though this sometimes bothers him, he doesn't do anything about it, allowing his childish characteristics to remain apparent. His light brown hair can only be described as 'fluffy', as it is very fine but large in volume. He usually tries to flatten it down, which is easy when it is a little longer, but every time he gets it cut it sticks up stubbornly, and the only way to fix it is by covering it in hair gel, which doesn't suit him at all. His eyebrows are thick, and upon close inspection equally fluffy. They frame large blue eyes that seem to be permanently watering. He wears chunky "geek style" glasses in class to enable him to read the board, but generally avoids them the rest of the time. The rest of his face is small and unobtrusive, his nose slicks up slightly at the end and his mouth is wide and often smiling. He has a dimple in his left cheek that is apparent when he smiles. At 5'5", Elliot is fairly small, but insists that he still has time to grow. He weighs 119lbs, and this is apparent as he is quite skinny, though hasn't fully lost the baby fat off his slightly rounded face yet. He is fairly well toned, mostly due to the instruction of his sister Harriet as he is the only person in their family she is able to boss around. Elliot usually wears fairly on trend clothes, liking to look modern, but at the same time wanting to be comfortable. His usual attire is jeans or chinos with a shirt. In cold weather he wears hats, which serve the double purpose of flattening down his hair. At abduction he was wearing dark blue jeans, converse and a contrast light blue and purple polo shirt. Biography: By being born prematurely, and also being the first boy in more than ten years, Elliot's birth caused a fair amount of commotion in his family. He spent the first month of his life growing in an incubator, being watched with fascination by his three older sisters, who were three, five and eight at the time. Katie, the eldest, felt particular affection for her tiny brother, and as a result he spent much of his life being looked after by her, something that continues to this day. Claire and Delilah were less loving, and preferred to tease him about being a boy and all the things it meant he couldn't do. When Elliot was two, the family was graced by yet another girl in the form of Harriet. Harry, as she became known, was a strong, tough child, and Elliot still seen as a weakling, to the extent that many people were surprised when they found out that he was older than her. For much of his childhood, Elliot's father, a lawyer, tried to toughen Elliot up by taking him to under fives sports sessions and taking him hiking in the woods. While Elliot dutifully followed his father and tried to keep up, he would sometimes get frustrated by not being as strong as the other children, cry, and end up being taken home by his embarrassed father. At some point, when he was about eight, Harry's abilities as a sportsperson became apparant, and suddenly she was the one being taken places by their Dad, while Elliot would get to stay at home at the weekends and annoy his sisters. At this age, most of his friends ast school were girls, and whenever they played games that were split in gender he would always try to be put on the girls team if he could. This was noted by his teachers, and they had words with his parents, concerned that Elliot might be confused ib some way, but it was quickly ascertained that he was perfectly normal, and just preferred the company of the other girls. While this unnerved his father a little, his mother, a writer for a cooking magazine and host of the local book club, was delighted. Girls were always much tidier than boys of that age, and rather than play outside in the mud would often sit inside and create new board games or do puzzles. This behaviour carried over to his school career, and he was adored by his teachers simply for being well behaved. Possibly as a side effect of his prematurity, Elliot was often ill as a child, especially with respiratory infections. He developed pneumonia five winters in a row between the ages of five and ten, and spent his ninth Christmas on the childrens ward being pumped with antibiotics. He was tested multiple times for immune deficiencies, but nothing seemed to be particularly wrong, and from the age of thirteen onwards he has mostly managed to grow out of getting ill all the time. His parents were worried that he might be finding his frequent ill health traumatic, but actually Elliot quite enjoyed being ill. He liked having excuses not to go outside when it was cold, always having a reason not to have to do cross country and being looked after. His sister Claire, five years older than him, harboured a desire to be a doctor or a nurse when she grew up, and as a result she would wait on him hand and foot whenever he was ill, beinging him soup and buying him new puzzle books. One of the things Elliot has always enjoyed in life is puzzles, no matter what form they came in. He has often been something of an agony aunt for his friends, and has a lot of empathy for their issues. Also as a side effect from being ill a lot of the time he likes puzzle books and reading crime novels. He always tries to figure out who the perp is before the police do, and specifically chooses writers who make this possible for him. This obsession has spilt over to TV shows, and he watches detective programmes with relish, rather than going outside. This is something that annoys his father and Harriet, who see him as a target when they need an extra person for an activity, and this is easier when he isn't already engrossed in something. When he started high school, Elliot started to develop an interest in writing and began writing for the school newspaper. He wrote a cooking column, inspired by his mother's job doing exactly the same thing, despite the fact that he wasn't generally interested in cooking himself. He also sometimes writes features and helps out with the agony aunt column, but doesn't do it as his full time job due to fears that people wouldn't open up to an agony uncle. He also found himself rising in general popularity (though he wasn't necessairly in with the popular crowd) when he reached high school, mainly because he decided that he was going to be nice to everyone. Elliot has always been a late developer in almost every respect, he was one of the last to lose his baby teeth, the last to go through puberty and have his voice break. He only started having sexual feelings in the last few months, and is alarmed that he has suddenly started becoming attracted to some of his closest friends. It had started to be assumed by much of the school that he was gay, as otherwise he would have had a girlfriend by that point being always surrounded by girls (even though since high school he has started to gain a few more male friends). Advantages: He is fairly popular for being a nice person and willing to listen to their problems, and knows who pretty much everyone is. Having an interest in crime novels means that he is possibly going to be able to see some patterns behind the behaviour of the people in his class. He has a long attention span, and tends to think before he acts, limiting the number of rash mistakes he is likely to make. Disadvantages: Elliot is physically weak, and prefers to spend his time indoors, and as a result has little knowledge of the outside and leading to him being highly sensitive to temperature and weather. He has often been a target at school due to his weakness, his propensity for making friends with girls and the rumours that he is gay. Designated Number: Male Student #21 ---- Designated Weapon: Sledgehammer Conclusion: Don't think you can even lift that, boy. Don't think you've got much t' look forward to here in general. You've got troubles with temperature? You ain't seen nothin' 'til it's baking and you step on a rattlesnake. Yer gonna want t' find one of the buildings, maybe just wait it out there. Otherwise, I don't think yer gonna cut it. Sorry. The above biography is as written by xylophonefairy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Snake bite Collected Weapons: 'Sledgehammer (designated) '''Allies: 'Vienna Gogh '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Elliot, in chronological order *Here We Go Round the Prickly Pear *How Not to Meet *What I'd Give for a Sunless Sky Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Elliot. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters